bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallanvor, Balin
Balin Tallanvor was a Rotronian Jedi Master during the later days of the Republic and during the Clone Wars. Balin was the friend and mentor of Bronn Holcom after the death of Holcom’s master. Tallanvor was to take one of the empty seats on the Jedi Council prior to the Jedi Purge at the end of the Clone Wars. Balin, while enroute to Coruscant from the Outer Rim Territories, came under attack and was stranded in the backwater Kavas Sector. On the isolated worlds surrounded by the Pryvious Nebula, Balin and his companions found a lost remnant of the Sith Empire which had been isolated since the end of the Great Galactic War. Balin would eventually lose his life while attempting to protect his companions and charges from the Sith, which would go on to become the Shadow Imperium. History Early Life Born on Rotex in 63 BBY, Balin was discovered to have latent potential in the Force shortly after his birth. Separated from his family, Balin was taken to Coruscant to train in the Jedi Temple before he was a year old. Jedi Knighthood and Mastery Order 66 Days prior to the enactment of Order 66 by Palpatine, Balin was on his way back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, escorting the Jedi historian Nyna Larkin and a group of 5 younglings through the Mid Rim and Expansion Region territories. It was known that Tallanvor's ship came under fire by Separatist forces and that Balin was attempting to lose his pursuers. Nothing more had been found concerning the incident. Balin's ship never made it to Coruscant and no communications were ever received after his ship went into hyperspace. It was thought that Balin and all hands aboard his vessel were lost. The truth was that Balin hastily put his ship on a course that would put them in the Kavas Sector, where Balin's quick actions saved the crew and saw them safely navigate the Maris Drift in the sector. Their ship had received heavy damage, however, and Balin was forced to land on the abandoned world of Dismora. Balin would assist his group in surviving on Dsimora over the next years until his group came under the notice of the Sith Remnant in the sector. Balin would teach his surviving friends to evade the Sith until he was forced to confront the up and coming Sith group leader, Lilandra Blackthorne. During the confrontation, Balin was killed by Blackthorne. Legacy During the years Balin spent stranded on Dismora, he became increasingly convinced that he was helping to shelter a very important individual among his group. Appearance and Personality Balin was best known for the passion with which he pursued causes he felt were important. While staying centered in the Force, Balin was quick to champion the less fortunate individuals in the galaxy. As a rarity in the Jedi Order, Balin believed in the philosophy of the Unified Force over the other, the Living Force. Balin always stated that even seemingly insignificant individuals could and would eventually influence the Force and the destiny of the galaxy. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jedi Master DEXTERITY 3D ' Blaster 6D, Dodge 8D, Lightsaber 7D+2, Lightsaber: Makashi 9D+1, Melee Combat 8D+1, Pick Pocket 5D, Running 6D '''KNOWLEDGE 2D ' Alien Species 6D, Intimidation 7D, Languages 6D+2, Planetary Systems 5D+1, Survival 7D, Value 6D, Willpower 10D+1 'MECHANICAL 4D ' Astrogation 7D, Hover Vehicle Operations 6D, Repulsorlift Operations 6D+1, Space Transports 4D+2, Starfighter Piloting 9D+1, Starship Gunnery 6D+1, Starship Shields 4D 'PERCEPTION 3D ' Bargain 8D, Command 7D, Con 7D+2, Hide 6D+2, Persuasion 6D, Search 6D, Sneak 7D+2 'STRENGTH 4D ' Brawling 7D, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Lifting 5D+1, Stamina 8D 'TECHNICAL 2D ' Blaster repair 2D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Droid Programming 4D+2, First Aid 4D, Lightsaber repair 9D 'Special Abilities: ' Force Skills: Control 8D, Sense 9D, Alter 7D+1 Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Force, Resist Stun Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force, Sense Path, Shift Sense, Translation Alter: Force Jump, Force Light, Force Wave, Injure/Kill, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis Control and Sense: Farseeing, Hide Force Sensitivity, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control and Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Disease, Control Another’s Pain, Control Breathing, Detoxify Another’s Poison, Disable Droid, Drain Energy, Immerse Another, Inflict Pain, Mind Numbing, Place Another In Hibernation Trance, Plant Surge, Redirect Energy, Remove Another's Fatigue, Return Another To Consciousness, Slow Control, Sense, and Alter: Affect Mind, Enhanced Coordination, Force Cloak, Force Harmony, Force Link, Illusion, Projected Fighting, Technometry, Telekinetic Stun Sense and Alter: Cloak, Create Structure, Dim Another’s Senses, Force Blinding, Force Breach, Friendship, Greater Force Shield, Kinetic Release, Lesser Force Shield, Obscure Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Advance, Brawl, Defensive stance, Disarming slash, Heavy strike, Push, Quick strike, Sarlacc sweep. Lightsaber Combat: Makashi: +1D to attack and parry rolls against other lightsabers. -1D to attempts of blocking or redirecting ranged attacks. Contentious opportunity, Disarm/dismember, Heavy thrust, Makashi riposte, Quick thrust, Ruse. Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. 'This character is Force-sensitive. ' '''Force Points: 15 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 36 Move: '''10 '''Equipment: Robes, Lightsaber (5D), 200 credits Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Deceased Characters Category:Jedi Order Characters